The Secret Trio
by Odgrywa
Summary: A story of how The Secret Trio meet as The American Dragon, Danny Phantom and The Ninja and become best friends, and eventually how their secret identities are revealed between them. Rated: T, because I'm unsure. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **This is my very first story ever, so I really hope you'll fav and review. :D**

 **In this story about the secret trio, Jake, Danny and Randy is about the same age. It takes place after season 2 of RC9GN, and after both DP and AD:JL, except that the world doesn't know Dannys secret, in other words, the final episode of Danny Phantom: 'Phantom Planet', didn't happen.** **P.S Jake is a bit larger in his dragon form in my story, and he often walks on all four. Hope you don't mind. :3**

 **Enjoy! XD**

 **\- Odgrywa**

"Don't forget to pack the potions, that Fu made for you, young dragon," Lao Shi said as Jake had just finished packing.

He was going on a pretty big and challenging trip; he had to find a golden coin, it was hidden somewhere in an area of maximum 40 km from New York, his only help was a clue, that he would receive right before he left. This test would determine his navigating and thinking skills, as well as his speed and endurance.

"Yo, don't worry G, I have it all under control," Jake answered as he walked into the back of the shop, where Fu was stirring in a cauldron.

"You totally forgot about the potions, didn't you?" Fu asked with a knowing look.

"Shh, keep it down Fu, no need to anger Gramps further." He whispered with a finger on his mouth.

"Right… well here they are," he said, handing Jake a little white bag with a red cross on it, "cleverly disguised as a first-aid bag."

"But, isn't it a first-aid bag, but, you know, for dragons?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Ahh, shut up, you'll thank me when it saves your life." Fu said as he turned around, with an offended huff.

Jake put the potions in the sports bag, which he had decided to bring.

"Are you ready to go, young dragon?" Lao Shi asked as he entered the room.

"aw yeah, I was born ready," Jake said, eager to set off.

"Remember you can only travel at night, to prevent too many people from seeing you, "

"I know, I know, stop worrying G, it's gonna be a piece of cake,"

"And no maps, the dragon must be able to navigate without any help at all and… JAKE! Are you listening?" he said and removed the headphones, which Jake had just put on, and placed them on the desk. "And no headphones, you have to be observant at all times! "

"Aww man,"

"Listen carefully young dragon, then I will give you your clue," Lao Shi said, and Jake did his best remembering and finding a meaning with what he heard, "To find the coin you must go towards the sunset, find the haunted town and seek help from the haunted human."

It was silent for a bit, "What? That's it!?" He asked as he began to feel nervous, his grandfather nodded. "Aw man, couldn't you have made it a bit more describing?"

"I'm not the one who made it."

"What? Then who did?"

"You'll know when or if you succeed. Now, get going, or else you won't get far before the sun rises," Lao Shi said as he nudged him towards the door.

"Fine, bye," he said nervously as he walked out of the shop. When he was out, he took a deep breathe. "Dragon up," he said, as he transformed into a dragon, he was sure that the darkness would hide him if anyone happened to be around. Then he took off, heading west, towards the fading orange light from the sunset.

It felt refreshing for him to fly and feel free, sometimes he would even do a few somersaults or spin and twist in midair. The rest of the time, he enjoyed the view, both the beautiful night sky and the scenery, which changed every other minute.

He watched the moon carefully, and when it seemed to approach the horizon, he started looking for somewhere to stay during the day. Thanks to his night vision, he could see, that right now he was flying over some cliffs and either tiny mountains or gigantic rocky hills.

He started searching for a cave of some sort or maybe an abandoned building, where he could sleep.

After a while, he found an old and small wooden house only a few kilometers from a very small town, Jakes dragon nose could smell that no one had been in there for months, so he decided to sleep there.

There was no bed, so he slept on the ground, but at least it wasn't as cold as it would have been if he slept outside.

When Jake awoke, he guessed that it was early in the evening, but it was hard to tell. He just hoped that there was an open restaurant in the small town.

"Dragon up," he said, almost stumbling over the words because he hadn't used his voice for a while. He flew a bit of the way to the town, before he landed in the forest, transformed back, and walked the rest of the way.

He didn't find any restaurant, a little local tavern was the best he could find. As he opened the door and walked in, a few of the nearest people stopped their conversations to look at the newcomer. Most of them seemed surprised that a stranger came, and not only a stranger, he was a child.

Even though most of the talk continued after a short while, Jake could still feel multiple gazes locked upon him.

When the sun started to set, he left the tavern and walked a bit into the forest before he transformed, then he continued his trip.

* * *

Another night passed, and then another, he checked all the towns he passed by, but they all looked normal, not haunted. He could not afford to sleep in a bed, that is, if he also wanted to eat the other days, so the few past mornings he had found somewhere just outside a town to sleep, so that he could spend the day searching the town, when he woke up.

When the moon started to set on the third night, he saw a bigger town in the distance. He decided to check that out in his human form, when he had slept.

Fields and farms surrounded the city, so Jake could easily find a barn with a hayloft, in which he slept.

He awoke sometime in the evening, he tiptoed down the hayloft and outside, and then he followed a road that was leading to the town.

100 meter or so before the town, there were a big sign saying: "Amity Park a nice place to live!"

"As if this is the place." He thought sarcastically as he looked at the sign, "None of the towns I've been in this far have looked haunted, and neither does this one."

Once it almost had become dark, Jake could conclude, that nothing in Amity Park seemed haunted, but it wouldn't be completely dark before an hour or so, so he looked around for somewhere to eat.

He found a burger place that was called Nasty Burger, even though the name wasn't so appetizing, he hadn't eaten for a while.

When he walked in, he was shocked, the place was full of teenagers, it looked like every teenager in the town, had decided to show up. He walked in, many of the teenagers turned around to look at him, just like in the little tavern that he had been in the first day, but this time it felt far more awkward. All these people was roughly his own age, and as they starred, he was awkwardly aware of his travel-worn appearance.

He hadn't had a bath since he left home, and after sleeping on the ground or in a haystack in three days and flying nonstop all night for three nights, it was no wonder the teenagers was starring. His clothes was dirty, and he was carrying a big and muddy sports bag, and on top of that, nobody had seen him before.

He decided to order some food to go, he didn't want to stay and eat. He walked up to the counter and ordered a burger and something to drink.

He heard a cheerleader whisper: "Ew, he is covered in mud!" to the ones she sat with.

Some boy whispered, "He looks like his on the run from someone, I mean look at that bag."

While another girl who was sitting near him whispered, "Is that hay in his hair?"

They didn't know that he could hear them of course, other than making his dragon senses strong, his dragon powers also boosted his human senses a bit, not much, but enough for him to hear what they were whispering.

When he heard the girl say, that he had hay in his hair, he pretended to scratch the back of his head and removed the hay. "Aw man," he mumbled, too low for anyone to hear.

He got his food in a paper bag, he paid and started for the exit, but as he came to the table with the cool kids, a big, blonde guy tripped him up. Jake fell to the floor, he stood up, hardly holding back a growl, and continued for the door. He didn't have time for that.

He heard the blonde laugh with his friends, while he said, "what a loser," but Jake ignored him, he was afraid, that someone would notice the flicker of fire in his eye, so he hurried out of the building and continued down a street.

When he had walked a few blocks, he walked into a dark blind alley. He hit the brick wall with his fist, hardly even noticing the pain, "how am I supposed to find a stupid little coin in such a large area, I'm not even sure of where I am! Maybe I've flown past the haunted town without even noticing." He said frustrated and frowned, "And now I'm talking to myself."

He jumped on top of a dumpster and ate his dinner. When he had finished he jumped off the dumpster and threw out his thrash.

"Nose of the dragon." He said, as his sense of smell got so sharp that he once again could smell Nasty Burger, and all the teenagers who still was there.

With his sharp sense of smell, he checked that there weren't any people around, before he transformed completely.

Then he took off to the sky, but he didn't get far, before he heard someone scream in the opposite side of town, he sighed, "I don't have time for this," he said as he turned around and flew towards the screaming.

He landed on the roof of a building right next to the commotion, to find out what was coursing it.

In the middle of the street stood, or floated, a boy, he had white hair and a black jumpsuit, and he was facing the other direction. Jake watched as the boy lifted his right hand, and shot a beam of green light towards a house.

That made Jake react, he left his sports bag on the roof, and then he took off towards the boy, Jake hit him in the back, before he noticed him, and pinned him down on the road, as Jake growled.

The boy had definitely not seen that coming, he yelped at the collision.

"Whaa…?" he tried to say, but the air was knocked out of him, when he hit the ground.

Jake was about to say something, when he suddenly couldn't see or feel the boy under his claws anymore.

Jake growled and used his nose to find out, where he was, and thanks to that, he was able to dodge another green beam from the boy.

"So, you are a ghost," Jake said, mostly to himself, "why are you destroying the houses?" Jake asked with a growl, the boy lowered his arms a bit, as he starred at the dragon in shock.

"Wh… what are you!?" he asked with a shocked and scared expression on his face, Jake sighed, it was pretty dark, but a nearby streetlamp shone just enough for the ghost to see him.

"Answer me," Jake repeated as he got down on all four and readied a pounce.

"I… I wasn't destroying the houses," Jake frowned at this.

"It certainly looked that way," he answered still ready to leap.

"N… no, I was trying to hit the ghost," he said as he pointed toward the house, that he had shot at.

"What gho… oh," Jake said as a giant green lump with a little head appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, "need help?" he asked as he finally noticed, the wounds and bruises that the ghostboy had already gotten from the fight.

"Um… I'm… Um…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Jake said with a grin, as he took off.

 **Thank you so much for reading. XD**

 **Chapter 2 will come out as soon as possible, p** **lease let me know what you think. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, it's so nice to know that you appreciate my effort. :D**

 **Randy will be in the next chapter.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 **\- Odgrywa**

Jake attacked the ghost, but every time he was about to hit it, it made itself intangible. He stopped the attacks, when he realized, that it wasn't working.

"Yo, ghost, a little help? How can I defeat it, when I can't…" He trailed off, as the green ghost in front of him disappeared, "um… what just happened?"

"I um… I trapped it in this," the whitehaired ghost responded, as he held out a thermos.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?"

"Well… you see, it kept turning invisible, and I can't capture it, if I can't see where it is." The ghost suddenly got a suspicious look on his face, and he aimed his glowing, green hand at Jake, "Now, who are you?"

"Easy there," Jake said, going down on all fours in a defensive pose, "Firstly, it sounds like you should be thanking me for distracting that thing," he nodded towards the thermos, "secondly, I'm not looking for any trouble, but I would like to ask you something,"

The ghost looked a bit confused, "what?"

"Well, I was just wandering, I haven't seen that many ghosts before, but suddenly I see two in one day, is it just a coincident or…"

"You mean you haven't heard of Amity Park? Oh, I mean… you… you're a dragon, so… perhaps you haven't. I… where do dragons even live? I mean I didn't even know that you existed, "

"Oh… I, um… can't say, sorry," Jake apologized.

"Oh, ok. Could you at least tell me your name?" the ghost asked curiously, as he stopped aiming his glowing, green hand at Jake. Jake hesitated a bit, before answering.

"Yeah, my name's Jake, and you?"

"Danny Phantom," the ghost held out a hand before remembering that dragons didn't have hands, "oh, right, sorry," he said as he withdrew his hand.

"It's fine," Jake grinned, "anyways, what were you saying before, about Amity Park?"

"Well, Amity Park is kind of known for being 'haunted',"

Jake could hardly hide his excitement. This was the town! The last few nights of flying nonstop was finally over. Now all he had to do was finding some haunted boy, whatever that meant.

"What's so funny?"

"What? Oh," Jake realized that he had been smiling, "nothing, just, forget it,"

"Um… ok, well, it's getting late I should get going," Danny said, "I hope we'll meet again."

"Yeah, I hope so to, bye,"

"Bye," Danny replied, and made himself invisible. As Jake took a deep breath, happy that he had finally found the town, he noticed something. He could clearly smell, exactly where the ghost was, even though he was invisible. He smelt the air again, yeah, no doubt about it, he could smell him.

"I don't have time," he argued with himself, but he had already decided to follow Danny. He flew onto the roof of one of the houses, and then he began to run as quiet as possible from roof to roof after the scent of the ghost.

Finally, after following Danny Phantom through most of the town he could smell, that he flew into a little, dark alley.

Jake could peek down into the alley, from the roof that he was on.

Danny made himself visible behind a dumpster, Jake watched, as a white ring appeared at his waist, it divided into two rings, one going up and the other down, when they disappeared, he was no longer a ghost, but a human.

Jake was shocked, even the boys smell had changed, except a small, almost nonexistent smell of ghost that remained.

Suddenly the realization hit Jake; this must be the haunted human! He continued watching the boy.

He took out a backpack from under the dumpster, then he searched through the contents, until he found a little first aid bag. Then the boy treated a wound on his arm, he was carefully making sure, that he wiped all of the green blood from his ghost form off. Then he took care of all of the smaller bruises, no matter how small it was, he was careful not to leave any of the green blood on his skin.

When he was done, he left the alley, Jake followed, as he walked a few blocks before entering a house with a weird metal construction on the roof and a big sign saying: 'Fenton Works'.

"Weird house, well, at least it'll be easy to find again," he said to himself, as he flew back to where he had left his sports bag.

Jake had decided to live in a hotel or something, because he intended stayed in Amity Park until he found the coin. The thought of a bed, instead of the ground or a haystack, lifted his mood, but it had gotten late, it was probably too late to check in on a hotel. Therefore, he had to wait until morning.

* * *

When he heard people starting to wake up and walk around in their homes, he figured it was time for him to get down on the street and look for a hotel.

He found a hotel and got the cheapest room. He threw his sports bag on the bed in his room, and then he took a long bath.

He changed his dirty clothes, and then he left the hotel, even though he was tired.

He found a little café, where he ordered his breakfast, but before he even got it, people on the street started screaming.

"Aw man," he sighed, as he ran out of the café.

Danny Phantom was fighting another ghost. Some people ran away from the fight, while a few, including Jake, ran towards them.

"You're mine now ghost child," the other ghost said.

"In your dreams, Skulker," Danny replied as he shot a green beam towards him.

 _He's doing just fine, he don't need my help,_ Jake thought, but just then the other ghost, apparently called Skulker, captured Danny in a green net. Danny struggled to get out, but then the net gave him an electric shock, which made him scream, and then he fainted.

Skulker picked up the net, and made himself invisible.

"Aw man," Jake said, as he made his way out of the shocked crowd.

He ran into the nearest alley, "dragon up!" he said, just as soon as he was transformed, he half crawled, half flew up the wall of the alley to the roof of the building, so that he wouldn't be seen, then he started following the scent of Danny.

He followed it to an old building by the docks, where the scent disappeared; _they must be in there._ He could faintly hear a voice from inside the building. Jake flew down in an alley, and transformed back into a human, then he ran to the front door of the old building and entered, after he picked the lock with one of his claws.

When he was inside, and the door was closed again, he transformed back into a dragon. He looked around, it was some kind of storage building, there was many boxes stocked in the room, some were nicely placed on shelves, while other were just piled up on the floor.

"You're not getting away with this, Skulker!"

"Ha, I already have,"

"My friends will help me,"

"Sure,"

Jake planned his attack, while they were talking. Danny was still caught in the net, he was leaning against the wall, and he was looking at Skulker with a mix of anger and fear. Neither of them had noticed him yet, so he had an advantage in a surprise attack.

"Your little friends can't help you, when they don't know, where you are," Skulker laughed, "and you…" Jake had pounced out of his hiding spot, and then he had head-butted Skulker in the back. The blow threw him into the wall, and then he fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Jake went over to free Danny, but something grabbed ahold of his tail and slung him into a pile of boxes. He got up quickly and started to growl. Skulker was already on his feet again, he watched Jake with a mildly surprised face.

"Wow, a dragon, and it doesn't seem to be a ghost." Skulker said with an evil smirk, "you would make a fine addition to my collection."

"Um… I don't think so," Jake attacked again, this time he shot fire at him, he made himself intangible to avoid the flames.

"Ha, you can't harm a ghost with those kind of attack," Skulker laughed.

Jake just growled at him, while he tried to come up with a plan. Skulker laughed again, as he fired several shots at him. Jake tried to dodge them, but he was hit in his stomach, which made him fall to the ground, he winced, as he held his stomach.

Jake suddenly got an idea; he once again shot fire at Skulker.

"Oh, please," Skulker teased and made himself intangible.

While he was engulfed in flames, he didn't see, that blue smoke appeared around Jake, as he made a doppelganger of himself. The doppelganger flew behind Skulker, and Jake stopped the fire.

"So, do you give up?" Skulker asked with an evil smirk.

"Hey Skulker," Jakes doppelganger said from behind him, making him turn around, "Never!" Just as the doppelganger said that, the real Jake attacked him from behind. He hit Skulker hard in his side with his tail, making him fly across the room and into one of the shelves.

Jake didn't waste his time, he ran over to Danny and freed him from the net. Immediately, Danny took out a thermos, flew over to Skulker and captured him inside. He sighed, and flew back to Jake.

"I… I don't know how to ever thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Jake answered, as he returned his doppelganger, "actually I need your help,"

"You do?"

"Yeah, well, you see, I'm looking for something, here, in Amity Park,"

"Ok… so, what is this something?"

"A golden coin. I was told, that you can help me,"

"What? By who?"

"Um, I can't say," actually Jake didn't know, but he couldn't say that to Danny.

"Again with the secrets,"

"Sorry, but there's a reason, that nobody knows about us dragons, you can't expect me to tell you everything, when I don't even know you." Danny was silent for a short while.

"You're right, sorry. About the coin, I don't know anything about it."

"Aw man, you don't? Then what am I supposed do?"

"Sorry, why is it so important?"

"Um, it's… like, um…"

"Ok, I get it; it's a secret, right?"

"I guess," Jake grinned.

"Sorry I couldn't help you and thank you for saving me from Skulker, I owe you one." Danny said, "but I have to go now,"

"Ok, see you later,"

Danny went invisible, as he flew away. Jake walked towards the door, but stopped, as he smelled something. It was Danny, he hadn't flown away, _Is he, spying on me?!_

Jake did his best to pretend that he hadn't noticed anything, as he continued for the door, _Maybe I can shake him off, when I'm outside._

Jake opened the door slightly with his snout, he peeked out at the docks, a few people walked around, and so he waited. One or two minutes pasted, before the coast were clear, he jumped out, and half jumped, half flew onto the roof of the building, then sprinting from roof to roof, until he hid behind a big billboard on top of a flat-roofed building.

He could still smell Danny somewhere near him, he had lost track of him during the run/flight.

"What are you doing?" Dannys voice came from behind him, Jake snarled and turned around with bared teeth, "woah, easy, it's just me," Danny said startled.

"Sorry," Jake stopped baring his teeth. He glared accusingly at Danny, "were you following me?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Um… no, I mean yes, kind of,"

"Why?"

"Because… it's my duty to protect Amity Park, and, no offense, but you kinda look a little villainous."

"Right… and you were hoping to see where I live?"

"Uh, maybe,"

"Well," Jake as he laid down, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't live anywhere near here." Danny looked a bit confused, "as I said before, I'm only here to find the coin"

"You won't find it as long as you're hiding here," Jake glared at him.

"I'm not hiding," Jake couldn't let Danny know, that he could transform into a human, so he made up a story, "I'm… I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"For, um… for the sun to go down,"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't exactly walk around on the street in broad daylight, can I?"

"Oh… of course, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I'm kinda used to it," Jake lied.

"So, are you here alone?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want some company?" Danny asked, as he sat down besides Jake.

"Oh, um," Jake immediately regretted, that he hadn't eaten any breakfast, he was starting to get really hungry, but he couldn't pass the chance of talking with Danny, maybe he could help him after all. "Sure, that would be nice,"

"Great, so, I must ask, do magical creatures exist, other than dragons?"

"No, only dragons as far as I know," Jake lied; he wasn't going to reveal the entire magical community, at least not yet.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Jake grinned.

"I know, that you're not going to tell me any of your secrets, but you had some awesome fighting skills back there, it seemed like you are used to fight."

"Yeah, I am."

"Who? I mean, I fight against a lot of ghosts, but who do you fight against?"

"Um…" Jake picked his words carefully, so he didn't give away the secret of the magical world, "I… I have been fighting the Huntsclan, they were a group of people, who knew about dragons, and their goal was to slay all of us."

"Were?"

"Yeah, they're not around anymore, I managed to... not kill, but get rid of them a few months ago."

"They sound tuff, but not as tuff as my worst enemy," Danny said in a mocking tone with a big smile on his face.

"Oh Really?" Jake teased, "Do tell."

They talked about their enemies the rest of the day, mostly Danny, since Jake couldn't mention most of his enemies without revealing the secret of the magical world. They also talked about their powers, such as the ability to create doppelgangers, which they both possessed.

 **Thank you for reading. :3**

 **Next chapter will come asap, please fav and review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **Wow, thank you so much MintBushCat, your review really made me happy :D, actually I live in Scandinavia, so I wasn't sure if I would be able to publish something understandable, since I don't speak English :P, so it's very nice to hear that my story is well written. :D**

 **That is also the reason, if there are some spelling mistakes or weird sentences, but of course, I do my best, so bear with me guys. :3**

 **Anyways please fav and let me know what you think, reviews are great motivation.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **-Odgrywa**

Danny told Jake about the ghost zone, where all the ghosts live, and Jake told Danny, about how he and his friends had defeated the dark dragon, who were the strongest and biggest dragon ever. Danny seemed to be in deep thoughts, when Jake had finished the story, a moment of silence passed, before Danny spoke.

"It's strange, the dark dragon kinda remind me of a ghost," He said, still with a thoughtful face, "His name is Prince Aragon, and he lives in a castle in the ghost zone, or at least he used to. He and his sister, Princess Dorathea, have these amulets, which gives them the power to turn into dragons."

Jake was too stunned to speak, Danny knew two humans, who were able to turn into dragons, and yet, he didn't seem to suspect that Jake was able to turn human, of course, they needed an amulet, and they were ghosts, and he didn't, but still…

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked sounding concerned.

"No, not at all. It's just, I've never heard about dragon ghosts."

"I guess it's just the amulets, they also work on humans,"

"The amulets can turn humans into dragons?" Jake asked startled.

"No, they turn them into dragon ghosts," Danny corrected him.

"Oh, if these amulets turn people into dragon ghosts, then I hope they're safely locked away,"

"Actually, Princess Dora still have hers, but I'm absolutely sure, that she have hidden her brothers very well."

Jake wondered why, he didn't know about these amulets, maybe he just didn't listen while his grandpa explained, "how do these amulets look?" he asked, he hoped that a description would bring forth the memory.

"Um… they're round, small and flat, and made of gold, with a green jewel in the middle."

Jake froze, "like a coin?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, I guess," he looked confused at Jake, "why are you so happy?"

"Because that is what I was supposed to find, a golden coin!" Jake was standing by now, "you got to take me to it! Please."

"Oh… I'm not sure…"

"Why not?! I saved your life," Danny still looked a little uncertain, "please, I can't do this without your help."

"Fine, but Princess Dora isn't just gonna hand it over to you,"

"I know, but I have to try."

"Okay," Danny shrugged, "do you wanna go now, or…"

"Um… I guess I need to sleep first, I'm exhausted."

"Right, let's say that I'll be back here at ten o'clock. Oh… yeah, you're still a dragon, I guess you can't check the time," Danny scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "let's just say, that I'll be here an hours or so after nightfall."

"That's fine with me,"

"See you there then," Danny said, as he took off.

Jake waited a few minutes, before he left to, just so he was completely sure, that Danny was gone. He climbed down the side of the flat-roofed building, into an alley, where he transformed into a human.

He left the alley, and started to look for a restaurant. An hour or so later, he had eaten, and was on his way to the hotel.

When he arrived in his room, he set an old alarm for eight o'clock, even though that meant that he only got around five hours of sleep, then he fell asleep.

When the alarm went off, Jake considered snoozing for a bit, but he shook himself mentally, he had to get to the meeting place, before Danny did. He hurried out the door, just as soon as he got dressed.

Outside it was dark, so he didn't bother to hide too much, he transformed in an alley, and flew to the meeting place, behind the billboard.

He expected that he had to wait for a long time, so he laid down and made himself comfortable, and after a few minutes, he fell asleep again.

"Hallo? Jake, wake up," Jake groaned, and hid his head under one of his wings, but before he fell asleep again, he realized what was happening. He awoke fully, and stretched both his legs and wings, while he yawned.

"Sorry, I fell asleep again," Jake said as he stopped yawning.

"It's fine. Ok, so, my paren… I mean the Fentons are the only ones in town, who's got a portal to the ghost zone, so we're gonna use theirs,"

"The Fentons?" Jake said as he remembered the sign on Danny's house, "why do they have a portal to the ghost zone?"

"Because they're ghost hunters,"

"Ghost hunters?" Jake asked with disbelief, Danny, a ghost, had just told him that his parents was ghost hunters, _they probably don't know about his secret,_ Jake thought, "Isn't it dangerous for you to mess with them?"

"Nah, I use their portal all of the time,"

"I could imagine," Jake mumbled sarcastically, which made Danny look at him with a strange glance, "I mean you're a ghost and… yeah, um… just forget it. Let's go."

"Ok, follow me,"

Danny took off towards his house, and Jake followed. Danny landed on the sidewalk next to the front door, and Jake landed next to him.

"Ok, I'm gonna sit on your back, and make both of us intangible, you just fly straight this way," Danny said, as he pointed towards the ground.

"Got it," Jake agreed, as Danny flew onto his back.

"Ready?" Jake nodded, "okay," Danny made them intangible and Jake flew through the ground, it was an unpleasant feeling, and he was happy that it was over when he landed on the floor of a room. Jake looked around, he seemed to be in a lab, there was a lot of machines and devices along the walls, and on the wall, in the far end of the lab, was the portal.

"Don't touch anything," Danny warned him.

"I wasn't going to," Jake retorted, as he followed Danny to the portal.

"Okay, the ghost zone is a weird place, just follow me, when we're in there, okay?" Jake nodded in agreement, Danny pushed a big green button, and the portal opened, revealing a green swirling spiral.

Danny stepped into the portal, and Jake followed, Jake couldn't hold back a gasp, when he saw the ghost zone.

"Cool, right?" Danny grinned at his astonished look.

"Yeah," Jake said, as he stared at the seemingly never-ending place. Jake had nowhere to land, due to the fact, that there was no ground, there was only black sky and green clouds all around them. A few purple doors were floating in the air, but except for them, there was nothing but endless nothingness.

"Come on, let's get a move on," Danny said, as he flew off, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. Jake followed, a bit nervous about leaving the portal and going deeper into the ghost zone.

They flew in silence for a little while, before Jake broke it.

"How do you know the way, everything looks the same?"

"Experience, I guess, I've been in here many times, and I know my way around."

"So, you won't forget the way back?"

"Are you scared?" Danny asked teasingly.

"No… I'm just a little nervous I guess,"

"Yeah right," he grinned.

"I'm serious, I'm not scared,"

"Whatever you say, anyways, I would never forget the way home, Um… I mean back. Don't worry about it,"

"I'm not worried," Jake lied.

"You're a terrible liar," Danny said with a smirk.

They continued talking, while they flew through the ghost zone, occasionally a floating island appeared, but except for that, the surroundings didn't change. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they arrived at the castle. A moat surrounded it, and it laid on a floating island, which was filled with withered trees.

"Is this it?" Jake asked, as he began to feel nervous.

"Yes, it's not too late to turn back." Danny replied with a smirk.

"No, I have to get that coin."

"Amulet."

"Whatever." He answered as he flew towards the castle.

Two ghost guards stopped them, as they reached the front door.

"Halt, who are you?"

"Um… I'm Danny Phantom, and I demand to speak with Princess Dorathea."

"Danny Phantom?" Danny nodded, "the princess has been expecting you."

"She has?" Danny asked confused, as the guards opened the front door for them. Danny and Jake entered the castle, as the door closed behind them. They stood in a big room, it was almost empty except for a big throne in the opposite side of the room.

"Danny!" Princess Dora entered after a few seconds, she ran over and hugged Danny, "I'm so glad to see you. I never thanked you properly, for helping me with my brother."

"Oh, no problem Dora, I mean princess,"

"Just call me Dora." She smiled, Jake noticed the amulet, which the princess wore, it looked exactly the way, he'd imagined it. "And who's this?" she asked, as she saw Jake.

"Hi, I'm Jake,"

"And… You're a dragon," she looked shocked, "I mean a real living dragon?"

"Yeah,"

"Extraordinary," She exclaimed, "Anyways, Danny I need your help!"

"With what?"

"Well, you see, it's my brother," she sighed, "he has been gathering a small army of ghosts, to steel back his amulet, and I fear, we may not be able to keep him out of the castle forever."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Take the amulet with you and hide it somewhere in your world."

"I can't…" Danny started, but Jake cut him off.

"I could take it and hide it a long way from Amity Park, and I can assure you that he won't be able to find it."

"Um… I'm not sure."

"I promise, from one dragon to another,"

"Ok, if Danny can approve on you loyalty, then I will let you hide it. Danny?"

"Um…" Danny glanced at Jake before answering, "Well, I haven't known him for a long time, but he saved my life yesterday, so I agree." Jake was grateful, that Danny didn't mention, that they actually only met yesterday.

Jake was very relieved and happy, he had already managed to find the coin, or amulet, and now, he was almost on his way home with it.

"Fine then," she said, as she floated to the throne, she made her hand intangible and reached through the throne, and from within it she pulled out the amulet.

"Here," she said, as she handed Jake the amulet, "but be careful, if a human wears it while being angry, he or she will turn into a dragon," she said, she gave Jake an unsure look, "I don't know, if that'll happen to you though."

"I'll make sure, that no human wears it." Jake promised, as he hung the amulet around his neck.

"Good luck, now farewell Danny and Jake, it was nice to meet another dragon."

"Bye Dora, it was nice to meet you too." Jake said.

"See you soon, Dora,"

Jake and Danny waved, as they left the room.

* * *

"What the juice! Did you eat my food again?!"

"I know, it's unbelievable,"

"Um, yeah, it's totally unbelievable that…"

"You keep leaving your food right in front of me while you ninja out, I mean, you can't really expect me not to eat it." Howard interrupted.

"Very funny," Randy said sarcastically. They sat all alone in Norrisville highs canteen, because all the other students had left to see the ninja in action. Ever since the sorcerer had been defeated, there wasn't much to fight anymore, so the students wanted to be there whenever the ninja was fighting. Howard however, was either too lazy to move, or else he just didn't care, since he sometimes watched Randy practice.

"Hey Randy, aren't you gonna answer that?" Howard asked and pointed at the Nomicon, which was in Randy's backpack, it was glowing with a red light.

"Really Nomicon, you're a bit late, don't you think? I've already defeated the bad guys." Randy said, as he pulled out the book from his bag, "excuse me for a minute."

"Sure, like I haven't been waiting for you enough today," Howard folded his arms.

Randy opened the book, and his mind was sucked in, he fell into the paper world of the Nomicon.

"What's up Nomicon," He asked, as a message appeared in front of him.

"The ninja must offer his assistance to those in needs, when it's necessary" Randy read out loud, "What the juice's that supposed to mean?"

The words disappeared, as a big, red, Chinese dragon suddenly landed right in front of him.

"What the juice?! A dragon? That's the straight up cheese!" Randy exclaimed as he stared at the dragon, just then, something else appeared out of nothing, right next to the dragon. At first, it appeared to be a puff of smoke, but as he looked closer, he noticed a pair of green eyes and that the smoke, roughly, had taken the form of a person.

"A ghost?! This is so hunkin' bruce! But what does it mean?" The message from before reappeared, and a red circle was shown around the words: 'those in needs' and then a red arrow pointed toward the dragon and the ghost. "Oh, so the ghost and the dragon need my help? Seriously Nomicon, dragons and ghosts doesn't exist."

The dragon growled, and the ghost's eyes flashed red. "Ok, ok, sorry, but where can I find them?"

The ghost and the dragon disappeared, and another message appeared, it read, "In the ghost town, Amity Park."

"Wow, thanks for the straight answer, that's so bruce Nomicon," A bright, white light appeared above him, and he returned to reality.

"Howard!" Randy exclaimed, as he sat up.

"What?" Howard retorted annoyed.

"Guess what, we're going on a field trip to Amity Park this weekend, isn't that the cheese!?"

"No, no it is so not the cheese!" Howard answered angrily

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I have this family thing Saturday."

"Seriously Howard, the last time you had a 'family thing', it turned out to be a Christmas party at my arch-enemy's house."

"Not this time,"

"But… does that mean?"

"Yeah Cunningham, you're on your own on this one."

"But… but…"

"You'll be fine. I mean you are the ninja."

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Good, now let's get to class," Howard ended the conversation.

 **Thanks for reading. :D**

 **Next chapter will come asap, please review. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you," Jake said to Danny, as they saw the portal in the distance.

"No problem,"

"Really, I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was the least I could do, if it wasn't for you, I would be a part of Skulker's 'collection'."

"That can still be arranged," a voice said from behind them, as a green beam from behind hit Danny, it launched him forward with a yelp. Jake spun around, and spewed fire towards their attacker.

"You still haven't learned it?" Skulker said, as the fire stopped, "that won't hurt a ghost."

Jake bared his teeth in a snarl, as an evil laugh arose from behind him. Jake spun around again, and gasped as he saw another ghost holding an unconscious Danny, with a knife to his throat. The ghost had blue skin and grey hair, he wore a black cloak and a green crown on his head.

"Greetings," he said, "I'm Prince Aragon, and I believe you have something, that belongs to me."

"Let him go!" Jake growled.

"But of course, if you give me back my amulet, then I'll let him go." Jake didn't have any choice.

"You want it?" he asked, as he tore off the amulet, and threw it as far away, as he could, "then go get it!"

The ghost let go off Danny, and scurried after the amulet. Jake caught Danny before he fell too far, and then he hurried towards the portal.

When they were out of the portal and in the lab again, Jake pushed a big red button, labeled 'close', and the portal closed with a loud thud.

He sighed as he laid Danny on the floor.

"Danny? Danny, can you hear me?" Danny groaned, and opened his eyes a bit.

"What happened?"

"Um… you got shot, and… Aragon have the amulet. Sorry."

"What!?" Danny sat up, "how could you allow that!?"

"Excuse me, but you were unconscious, and he had a knife to your throat. I had to…"

"They're still in the ghost zone, right?"

"Yeah,"

"We have to get the amulet back!" Danny stood up a bit unsteady.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine." Danny said, as he pushed the button that opened the portal, "Let's go back in and…" he was cut off as a big black dragon burst out of the portal, just as soon as it opened, soon followed by Skulker. It was bigger than Jake, but smaller than the dark dragon had been.

"Thank you Phantom, I was wondering how long it would take, before one of you opened the portal for us." He said while he laughed evilly

"Oh crud," Danny gasped, Aragon and Skulker left the lab by phasing through the wall, "Jake, we have to stop him! And Skulker."

"Yeah, and I need to get that amulet back."

* * *

 **6 hours earlier in** **Norrisvill** **e.**

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday," Howard said, as they left Greg's game hole.

"That's it? No 'good luck Randy' or 'I'm so sorry that I can't come'?"

"You're The Ninja, Cunningham, I think you can handle a little fieldtrip, and besides it's not so far away, right?"

"It's four hours in bus," Randy groaned dispirited.

"Oh, so what are you gonna tell your mom?"

"That I'm staying at your place?"

"Great idea Cunningham," Howard said sarcastically, "it's not like I live next door, she'll totally not notice, that you aren't there."

"Why would she? I mean, normally we're in your room playing Gravepuncher all day."

"True, but won't she think it's weird, that you're not home all weekend?"

"I hope not."

"Fine, but if your mom figures it out, I'm not taking the blame." Howard said, as he walked of.

"Ok, see ya," Randy said, as he picked up his phone and dialed his mom's phone number.

Half an hour later, he was in the bus on his way to Amity Park, he hadn't returned home to pack anything, he had the Nomicon and his ninja mask and some money, so that he could stay at a hotel or something and get some food, and that was all he needed.

* * *

 **Back in Amity Park**

"We have to follow them!" Jake said, as Danny landed on his back, and made both of them intangible. They phased through the wall of the lab in the same direction as Prince Aragon and Skulker.

Skulker was waiting for them outside, but there was no trace of Aragon.

"Skulker! Where is Aragon?" Jake growled.

"He must be close," Danny said.

"Let's take down Skulker." Jake snarled, as he attacked him.

Skulker made himself intangible and dodged Jake's attacks, as if they were nothing, but then Danny joined the fight, and the two off them managed to hit him a few times.

"You can't win, a weakened ghost and a weak dragon," Skulker laughed, as he made himself invisible. He was partly right about Danny, he was still recovering from almost fainting, but it wasn't so bad, as for Jake, he wasn't used to fight ghosts.

Skulker suddenly reappeared behind Jake, as he shot him in the back with a ghost ray, Jake was momentarily stunned, which made him crash land on the road below them. Jake picked himself up, he looked up, just in time to see Skulker appear behind Danny.

"BEHIND YOU!" Jake roared. Danny spun around in time to see a green beam of ghost energy hitting him in the guts. Danny fell to the ground, from where he was floating, which was almost 3 meters. Skulker who was the one to shoot Danny, laughed evilly at his success, and while he was gloating, Jake managed to lash him in the back with his tail.

"Danny!" Jake said, as he landed next to him, "are you alright?"

"Never better," Danny faltered out, as he sat up with a hand on his side.

"Stay down, I'll deal with Skulker, although, I may need your help with the thermos,"

"Very funny, you were hit by the exact same ghost ray, if you can do it, so can I," Danny said, as he wobbly tried to stand up.

"I'm serious!" Jake said as he pushed Danny down again, "I have far thicker skin than you. Just stay here!" and with that, he flew off towards Skulker, who still was recovering from the attack.

"Skulker, you're going down." Jake roared, as he landed in front of the ghost.

"Just because I'm helping Aragon, doesn't mean I've given up catching you, dragon."

"As if you can." Jake growled, as he attacked Skulker. He made himself invisible, and a split second later, he grabbed Jake's tail and threw him into a nearby house.

Jake landed hard on the sidewalk after hitting the wall, he groaned in pain, but he was swiftly on his feet again.

He shook his head and tried to blink the white dots in his vision away. When his vision, more or less, was back to normal, he looked up, to see where Skulker had gone off to, he gasped, when he realized that he was aiming his ghost ray at Danny, who hadn't seen him.

"Danny!" he cried out, as he began to run towards them. Skulker's ghost ray glowed green, and he realized, that he wouldn't make it in time to save Danny.

"Ninjakick!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, as a boy in a black suit and mask kicked Skulker out of the sky. Jake finally reached Danny, Jake had to support him when he once again tried to stand up.

"Oh my cheese, the Nomicon was right, a real dragon!" the boy said amazed.

"Who are you?" Jake growled.

"Easy Jake, he just saved me." Danny said still sounding a bit weak.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any chances."

"It's fine, I'm The Ninja of Norrisville high."

"Norrisville? That's far away, what are you doing in Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"I was told, that I should help a ghost and a dragon with something, so how can I be of assistance?"

"Who told you about a dragon!?" Jake asked with slightly bared teeth.

"Um… The Ninja Nomicon."

Jake suddenly leapt forwards and pinned The Ninja to the ground, Danny, who had been leaning against his side, almost fell.

"Jake!?" Danny asked shocked, but Jake ignored him.

"I want you to swear, that you'll never tell anyone about me!" Jake snarled at The Ninja, who was still shocked about the sudden attack. He tried to move his arms, but Jake had him completely immobilized.

"What the juice! This is no way to greet strangers!"

"Just swear it!" Jake growled.

"Ok, ok, I swear, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Jake said, as he let him go, "sorry to do that, but I can't be too careful about my secret."

"I guess I understand, I mean I have my own secret to protect," he said, as he picked himself up.

"Anyways, my name's Jake, and this is Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet you two, but what about that ghost from before?"

"Oh no, we forgot Skulker!" Danny exclaimed, as they realized that he was gone.

"Argh, typical, when we finally have him." Jake growled.

"Who is he? And what am I supposed to help you with?" The Ninja asked confused.

"Um… Well," Danny sent Jake a questioning glance, which he answered with a nod, "ok, his name is Skulker, he's the ghost zone's greatest hunter, and right now, he's helping an evil ghost dragon with who knows what, and we have no idea where they are hiding." Danny explained.

"That pretty much sums it up," Jake nodded.

"Um… Ok, that makes sense I guess."

"Jake, the sun will be rising soon," Danny reminded Jake, the ninja looked confused, but he didn't question it.

"Oh yeah, thanks, will you be alright?" Jake asked Danny.

"Sure, I can hardly feel anything anymore." Danny said, although it was obvious to Jake that he was lying, but he couldn't stay any longer. "Let's meet in front of Casper high tonight, I think I may have a plan."

"Um… can I come too?" The Ninja asked uncertainly.

"Sure, we need all the help, we can get." Danny answered.

"Well then, see you tonight," The Ninja said, "SMOKEBOMB!" a puff of orange smoke appeared around him, and when it disappeared, the ninja was gone.

"How mysterious," Danny joked with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe he's a ghost too," Jake laughed, "I really need to get going now, see you later."

"See ya." Danny said, as Jake took off.

Jake landed in an alley right next to the hotel, he transformed, left the alley and then he entered the hotel. Just as soon as he closed the door to his room, he flopped down onto the bed, deciding to rest for a bit before finding a place to eat.

A few minutes passed, before he heard footsteps in the hallway, he didn't pay much attention to it, before he faintly heard a somewhat familiar voice through the door, he sat up.

"Ear of the dragon," he whispered, as the faint mumble from the hallway turned audible.

"Don't you dare play the new Gravepuncher game without me, Howard!" Jake was completely sure that it was The Ninja's voice, "I'm serious we'll play it together when I return. I gotta go now, see ya."

The footsteps had just passed his door. Jake didn't want to invade the ninja's privacy, but he knew about dragons' existence, it could turn out to be a great advantage, if he ever threatened to expose Jake's secret.

Jake opened his door, a few meters down the hallway, a boy was unlocking his door, his hair was, oddly enough, purple.

"Um… Hi," Jake said awkwardly, he tried to change his voice slightly, so he wouldn't recognize it, "who are you?"

"Uhm… Hi, I'm Randy, and you?"

"Oh," Jake said the first name that popped into his head, "I'm Spud," Spud was one of his best friends back in New York.

"Nice to meet you Spud, if you don't mind, I've had a very long night,"

"Of course,"

Randy went into his room and closed the door behind him. Jake just stood there for a while, trying to process it all, he knew both Danny and Randy's secrets, and neither of them even knew, that he had one too.

He had too many thoughts to sleep, so he left the hotel to find somewhere to eat.

To begin with, he was just wandering, not paying any attention to his surrounding, he kept asking himself, when he was going to tell Danny and Randy that he knew their secrets, if he ever did tell them. His train of thought was interrupted, as he bumped into someone, he apologized without looking up.

"It's fine," the person he bumped into replied, Jake recognized the voice, and he could hardly hold back a gasp, as he looked up, from the ground, to see Danny Phantom in his human form, instead of his white hair, it was black, and his green eyes was now blue. Another boy and a girl stood on each side of him, and all three of them was looking curiously at him.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked, and Jake realized he had been starring. He just shook his head, so that Danny wouldn't recognize his voice and continued walking. Danny and his friends exchanged puzzled looks, before they continued walking too.

When the trio off friends turned the corner, Jake turned around and started to follow them.

After a few minutes they had reached their destination, Danny's house, Jake hid behind the corner of the house, while Danny and his friends entered.

"Ear of the dragon," Jake whispered, and his ear turned into its dragon form, which made his hearing a lot better. He listened, as three sets of footsteps walked up a staircase inside the house, and then shortly after, he heard a door close upstairs.

Jake ran around the building, so that he was just below the room, in which Danny and his friends was.

Jake couldn't transform, that would be too risky, so he had to make do with his ears.

"Are you serious?" He heard the girl almost shout.

"Sam, calm down, my parents might hear you," Jake recognized Danny's voice.

"Sorry, but I just don't get you, why do you trust this guy, I still don't understand why you trust the dragon."

Jake tensed at that, Danny had told his friends about him, but then again, as far as he remembered, he hadn't told him not to tell anyone.

"The dragon has a name, and I trust him, because he helped me, besides I don't trust the ninja guy yet."

"Well Danny, at least you're not completely brainless," The girl, apparently named Sam, said teasingly. _Danny?_ Jake thought surprised, _Was his real name also Danny?! How could it still be a secret? Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton? Seriously!_

"Hey guys," The other boy said, "I just realized something, the ninja is new in town, both with and without the mask, and so is the boy who bumped into us on the street before. Maybe…"

"He's the ninja?!" Danny interrupted.

"Exactly,"

"And?" Sam said, "does it even matter who's behind the mask?"

"I guess not, but…" Danny started.

"But nothing, it doesn't matter, leave his identity alone! You wouldn't like it, if he figured out your identity, would you?" Sam scolded, and Jake couldn't stop feeling like, she was scolding him. He removed his dragon ear, at least he now knew, that Danny trusted him, and that he didn't suspect his secret, at least not his real secret.

Jake ate lunch, and then he went back to the hotel to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading. :3**

 **I'll publish next chapter asap, please fav and/or review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **Ok, first of I would like to apologize for the long wait, I have been very busy lately. Secondly, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I promise that the next chapter will be out soon. :D**

 **Please fav and/or review. :D**

Later that evening Jake was awakened by an alarm clock, which was coming from one of the other rooms, his sensitive ears had picked it up through the walls. Jake tried to silence the noise by covering his ears with his pillow, but it didn't work. _Who would even set an alarm for in the middle of the day?_

"Aw man," Jake groaned to himself, as he sat up in the bed. He sat there for a while, staring into the empty air, as he suddenly noticed that it was dark in his room. He turned around and looked out the window, even though he only had a view of a brick wall through his window, he knew that it was getting dark outside.

He had promised to meet Danny and Randy outside the school when it got dark. Suddenly Jake was in a hurry, he got dressed in a flash and then he hurried out the door, barely remembering to open his window slightly, just in case he needed it later.

When he got to the school, Danny and Randy were already waiting, but they didn't seem too annoyed.

"Hi guys," Jake said as he landed next to them, "sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Danny answered.

"So, what's your plan?" The ninja asked Danny.

"I don't really have any," Danny said with an apologetic look on his face.

"I thought you said you had a plan?"

"No, I said: 'I think I have a plan', which I don't, so…"

"Well, we'll just have to look for them the old fashion way, we'll search the entire city." Jake broke into their argument.

"But that could take us forever!" The Ninja exclaimed.

"Not if we fly," Danny argued.

"Ok, let's get going then," Jake said, spreading his wings, ready for take off

"Yeah, we gotta hurry," Danny answered.

"Wait a second, what the juice did you expect me to do? I can't fly!" The Ninja said.

"oh yeah, sorry Ninja, but that's no problem you can fly on me," Jake said. **(AN: please keep in mind that Jake is bigger in my story** **)**

"Are you serious?! Fly? On a dragon!? That's so bruce!" The Ninja exclaimed, as he raised his arm in excitement, "and scary…" he added, and suddenly he seemed less determined.

"Scary? Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Jake assured him.

"I'm not worried," The Ninja said nervously as he jumped onto Jake's back.

"Great now let's get going," Danny said, as both he and Jake took off.

It was obvious to Jake that Randy was nervous, and possibly even a bit scared, he could hear his heart beat faster than it should be, even over the whistling of the wind.

"Let's start by the docs," Danny said when they were in the air.

"Ok," Jake answered simply.

About 20 minutes after they took off, The Ninja started to relax.

"So, Jake, could I ask you about something?"

"Um, sure,"

"Are there other dragons than you?"

"Um, yeah, a few,"

"And can you really breathe fire?"

"Yes,"

"Where do you live?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because, neither of you should even know that I exist.

"Why not?"

"Why do you suddenly ask so many questions?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because of the fact that you are a DRAGON!"

"Why can't you ask Danny some questions, I mean he is a ghost."

"Actually, I'm curious about you too." Danny cut in.

"Forget it, I won't speak to you anymore."

"Fine, but I'll keep asking you questions." Randy said, as he continued to ask about everything imaginable, they went on like that for over an hour, Jake refused to answer most of The Ninja's questions, but he did answer some of them.

"Do you cast off the slough once in a while like other reptiles?"

"Who said that I'm a reptile?"

"If you're not a reptile, then what are you?"

"Enough, one more question and I'll 'accidentally' drop you."

"Ok, ok, no need to get mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm fair," Jake said with a smirk.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, before it once again was broken.

"Argh, We have searched the entire city now, but they're nowhere to be found." Danny said.

"What do we do then?" The Ninja asked, "That didn't count as a question," he added, as he quickly grabbed one of the spikes on Jake's back, as if he expected Jake to throw him off.

Jake laughed, "Well, we didn't really check the school, did we?"

"No, I guess we didn't." Danny answered, slightly discouraged.

"Then let's do that." The Ninja said.

They flew towards the school, and Jake caught the scent of the ghosts they were looking for.

"We've found them!" Jake exclaimed happily, as he skidded to a halt.

"What are you talking about? We haven't found them yet." Danny asked confused, as he stopped as well, next to the hovering dragon.

"Oh, umm…" Jake tried to come up with a lie quick. He had, once again, said too much, "I… um… meant…"

"Stop talking," Danny interrupted, "We already know that the next thing you say is a lie."

Jake wanted to object, but he knew that it was the truth, he sighed. It wasn't because he wanted to lie to them, but when they got the amulet, they would probably never see each other again, therefor there was no reasons to tell them any of his secrets.

"I can't tell you how I know it, you just have to trust me. Skulker and Aragon are inside the school."

Danny and Randy looked uncertainly at each other.

"Come on guys, I don't know so much about you two either,"

"No, but…" The Ninja started, but he trailed off.

"Just follow me," Jake said annoyed, as he began his descend towards the school.

Danny followed, although he was still a little grumpy. They landed close to the source of the smell, which was coming from inside the school, and Randy jumped off of Jake's back.

"Ok, how do we do this?" The Ninja asked.

"Well, first off, you'll need a weapon that actually works on ghosts," Danny said, as he took a small gadget off his wrist, "This is another one of the Fenton's inventions, it's called the Fenton Wrist Ray. It can fire a ray of energy and ectoplasm, it's not exactly deadly, but it'll work better than physical attacks." Danny said, as he handed the wrist ray to the Ninja.

"Thanks," Randy said, as he put on the wrist ray.

"Ok, Jake, I did some exploring in the Fenton's lab earlier, and I found this," Danny said, as he showed Jake a small pistol like device, "This is, and please keep in mind that I didn't name it, The-Fenton's-Make-Ghosts-Tangible-Ray. It allows the user to touch intangible ghosts for a limited time."

"Why can't I use it too?" The Ninja asked, as he looked amazed at the device.

"Because it doesn't work on humans,"

"What? That's wonk, why did that Fenton guy invent it if it doesn't work on humans?"

"Well, I have no ideas. Do you wanna give it a try, Jake? It would give you a huge advantage against them."

"Um… sure." Jake said, slightly confused, mere moments earlier Danny had expressed his distrust against him, and now he was giving him a weapon, which would make it easy for him to defeat ghosts, including Danny himself.

"Ok, you might feel a little pinch," Danny said, as he pulled the trigger. A light green ray hit Jake, it made his entire body shine green, before it died out.

"Did it work?" Jake asked, as he shook himself.

"Let's see," Danny answered, he held up his left hand, while he waved the other one directly through it, to demonstrate that the left hand truly was intangible. Then he touched Jake's shoulder with the intangible hand, but instead of phasing right through him, the hand felt completely tangible, yet a tad cold to the touch.

"Bruce," the Ninja exclaimed, as he waved his own hand through Danny's intangible one, which was still resting on Jake's shoulder.

"Thank you Danny,"

"No problem. Actually there is one more thing, Ninja" Danny said, as he took a thermos from his belt, "you can use this to capture Skulker or Aragon, or both of them. You just take off the lid, point it towards them and put the lid back on when they're in there. But be careful that you don't capture me instead. There's terribly little space in there."

Danny gave the thermos to the Ninja, who fastened it to his own belt.

"Ok," Jake said, "Danny you can get us in there, right?"

"Sure,"

Danny and the Ninja followed Jake, as he sniffed out the ghosts' exact location. When he found it he signaled for Danny and the Ninja to get onto his back. Danny made all three of them intangible and invisible, and Jake sprung through the wall and into a perfectly normal classroom.

At first they just stayed where they were, still invisible, Jake could smell the presence of Skulker and Aragon, but they were nowhere to be found. After a while of nothing, Danny made them visible again, as he and the Ninja jumped off of his back on either side of him.

"They're not here?" Danny said, he looked at Jake, slightly distrustful.

"I… I don't get…" he started, but he was interrupted, as the smell of the ghosts suddenly intensified, now it was coming from either side of them, he looked to the right, Aragon in his dragon-form was racing towards them. He didn't have time to look, but he was sure that Skulker was coming from the other side as well. He spread his wing, and pushed both Danny and the Ninja out of the way with them, while he barely made it himself. Jake landed on his feet between Danny and the Ninja, who had both been knocked over.

"What was that for?!" the Ninja exclaimed as he got to his feet, but no explanation was needed, when both Danny and the Ninja saw the ghosts.

Skulker and Aragon had run into one another, when their targets had moved.

Jake had been stupid, of course Aragon had dragon senses as well as him, it wouldn't make sense if he didn't.

Aragon and Skulker were on their feet again, Aragon went into a crouched position, while he snarled at Jake. Jake mimicked the position and snarled back, he only had his eyes on the amulet around Aragon's neck.

Both dragons was ready to leap at each other, but neither of them had the change, because at that moment, both Danny and the Ninja attacked Aragon, Danny fired a ghost ray at his face, while the Ninja knocked him over with a kick.

Jake watched the three of them, as they tumbled around in the classroom, leaving tables and chairs knocked over or destroyed in their wake.

Apparently, Skulker chose to take advantage on Jake's unawareness, and hit him on his chest with a ghost ray. That woke Jake up, and he attacked Skulker with all of his might.

The battle against Jake and Skulker only lasted a few minutes, before Jake had defeated him, although he had gained some scratches himself. The-Fenton's-Make-Ghosts-Tangible-Ray had really given him a huge advantage.

Jake had forgotten about the fight between Aragon and his friends in the heat of his own fight, but now he was finally able to look for Danny, the Ninja and Aragon, but what he saw wasn't very satisfying.

The Ninja laid, knocked out, on the floor a few meters away from an intense battle between Danny and Aragon. But that didn't last long though, Aragon somehow managed to throw Danny into the blackboard with a thud, he fell unconscious to the floor, and transformed back into his human form.

 _I guess even though Danny is a ghost, he isn't invulnerable._ Jake thought, as the victorious dragon turned towards the unconscious Ninja with an evil look on his face.

Jake took action, he leapt in between Aragon and the Ninja with a warning snarl. Aragon seemed slightly surprised at first, but he got over it quickly.

"I knew I shouldn't have hired that incompetent 'hunter', I must do everything myself." Aragon snarled. Jake wasn't in the mood to talk, so he attacked the bigger dragon, full force.

They tumbled around on the floor like two wild animals, both dragons was trying to bite down on the others neck. Jake tried to keep the fight away from his unconscious friends, so they didn't squash them on accident.

Finally, after a few minutes Aragon made a mistake, he had left his shoulder unprotected when he snapped at Jake's front legs. Jake took the opportunity and caught hold of Aragon's shoulder with his teeth. Aragon yelped with pain, but only a few seconds later, it was Jake, who was howling with pain, when Aragon grabbed his neck with his teeth.

Jake, who wasn't used to fight one on one with another dragon, hadn't realized that by grabbing Aragon's shoulder, he had completely bared his own neck for him.

Jake let go of Aragon, the pain was too much to bear. His vision turned blurry, and he felt himself drift deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. He could faintly hear some noise, but he was too tired to listen, the pain suddenly stopped, and then everything went black.

* * *

Jake slowly started to regain consciousness, the first thing he noticed, was that his wound still hurt, but someone had cleaned and dressed it. Then he faintly heard that someone was talking near him.

He opened his eyes slightly, but outside his mind, everything was far too bright, he tried to hide his head under his wing, to keep out the light, but that position hurt because of his wound. Therefore, he decided to open his eyes again.

"What… What happened…" he said, his voice were weak and throaty.

"Look who decided to wake up," Danny said, he sounded sarcastic, but he looked quite relieved.

Jake suddenly remembered everything, when he saw the Ninja and Danny, who had retransformed into a ghost. Jake couldn't help glancing at himself, _Thank goodness I'm still a dragon!_ He thought, as he remembered that Danny turned human, whenever he fainted.

"Yeah, we were afraid that you wouldn't wake up," the Ninja agreed. The ghost and the ninja was sitting a few meters away, both of them had gained some wounds, but they seemed to be ok.

"What happened after I fainted?" Jake asked, as he tried to get up, but his legs were shaky, and he gained a shooting pain from his wound, so he fell back down, he couldn't even lift his head from the ground.

"I would lie still if I were you," the Ninja said worriedly.

"I'm serious, what happened?" Jake asked again from the floor.

"Well, Aragon didn't notice that I woke up," Danny answered, "I was able to get his amulet and catch him in the thermos, before he even noticed me, but there was no sign of Skulker anywhere. Then the Ninja woke up as well, and with some of his healing art stuff, we were able to treat your wound decently. And that's pretty much it."

"But… it's morning. And… this is a school." Jake said nervously, as he looked around, he didn't have any strength left, he couldn't even lift his head from the floor right now, he had no idea what to do if this classroom suddenly got filled with teenagers.

"Oh, don't worry it's Sunday." The Ninja said, and Jake relaxed.

Jake realized that that meant that **(AN: Wow, a lot of 'that's)** it had been about a week since he left home.

"Where's the amulet?" he asked.

"Right here," The Ninja said, as he held up the amulet

"Oh," Jake said, "thank you."

"It's us who should thank you," the Ninja said, "we don't know what happened exactly, but you saved us."

"I just still don't understand how you knew where Skulker and Aragon was… twice." Danny, who had been silent for a while, said. Jake got nervous at that, once again he tried to get up, and once again he failed. "I do realize that you have your secrets, but we're your friends, you can tell us."

 _Yeah right,_ Jake thought sarcastically, _how can he say that, when he is keeping a secret from Randy and me as well?_

"No. I can't tell you." Jake just said.

Silence reigned for a while, before the Ninja broke it:

"Well, if you won't tell us that, then how is it that nobody knows about dragons existence?"

Jake sighed, it seemed that the Ninja had decided to resume his 'interrogation' from the night before.

"Fine, if you won't tell us that either, then why…"

 _This is going to be a long day._ Jake thought, as he closed his eyes.

 **Thanks for reading :3**

 **I'll publish next chapter asap, it would make me very happy if you would fav and/or review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a little shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :D**

 **Please fav and review. :3**

It turned out, that spending a Sunday on an empty school with a ghost and a ninja, wasn't so bad. The Ninja had quickly gotten tired of his own guessing game, when he realized that Jake wasn't going to tell him anything, so instead the three of them had just been talking and laughing the entire day.

Around midday, Danny went to get them some pizza, but Jake didn't eat so much, it was still hard and painful for him to move, and he found eating just as painful. The same thing happened later, when they ate an early dinner – also pizza.

"You gotta try to eat a bit more." Danny said.

"Nah, it's fine. Dragons doesn't need to eat as much as humans…" Jake lied, "and apparently ghosts," Jake added, hoping to lead their attention away from him.

"I didn't even think about that," the Ninja exclaimed surprised, "I didn't know ghosts ate."

"oh, um…" Danny began perplexed, looking from the half-eaten pizza slice in his hand to his friends, "Well, you see." Jake felt bad; he shouldn't have jeopardized Danny's secret like that. "Sometimes we do." Danny concluded lamely.

"Aha." The Ninja said unimpressed, he had clearly detected the lie.

"So… What are we going to do? We can stay here tonight, but then we have to find somewhere to hide Jake." Danny quickly changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused, "I have to get going when it gets dark."

Danny looked from the pathetically weak dragon on the floor, who was even having problems keeping his head up, to each other, then they broke into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Jake asked, as he, with difficulty, lifted his head slightly from the floor, "I'm serious." But that comment only made them laugh even louder. Jake snorted offended, and he even realized that a low growl was coming from deep in his chest.

"Sorry Jake," Danny said, as he dried his eyes, "it's just… you can't even stand up."

"Yes I can," he retorted, he got up, ignoring the pain from his wound, "piece of cake," he mumbled under his breath, as he concentrated to stay on all four.

"Jake, you can't be serious. Skulker's still out there somewhere, and you know that he wants to capture you." Danny reasoned, not laughing anymore. Jake laid back down.

"Didn't you have some kind of healing art stuff?" Jake asked, as he turned to look at the Ninja.

"It didn't work that well on you."

"Can't you try again?"

"I guess." He said, as he got up from his chair. He stood up straight, closed his eyes and lifted his hands, so his palms were facing the wound. A few seconds pasted, before two red rays shot from either palm, and hit the wound. The pain soon passed off, as if it hadn't even been there to begin with.

"Wow, it worked, thanks, I feel just fine." Jake exclaimed as he stood up. The Ninja took off his bandage, and they both looked at him in a weird way. "What is it?" Jake asked confused.

"It doesn't look any better." Danny answered confused. Jake, who could finally sit up without any pain, looked at his wound, which was hard for him since it was on his neck. They were right, it still looked pretty bad, like something from a horror movie.

"That's weird, I seriously can't feel it,"

"Try to keep still though, just to be sure." The Ninja said, as he redressed Jake's wound with new bandage from a little first aid bag. That gave Jake an idea, all he had to do, was to get to his own first aid bag, Fu dog had made him a ton off different magical healing potions. He just had to figure out how to sneak away from Danny and the Ninja, just for half an hour or so.

"Maybe you should sleep for a while," Danny said, solving Jake's problem for him, "we can look for another place to hide later."

"Good idea," Jake agreed hurriedly. Then he could sneak away while the others were sleeping.

"Fine, just as long as we don't oversleep, that would be pretty catastrophic." the Ninja said, as he packed away the first aid bag, "But… what do you mean with 'you', aren't you gonna sleep?"

"No. Ghosts don't sleep," Danny answered without looking up from the floor.

 _He's the worst liar ever!_ Jake though. It was obvious that the Ninja didn't believe him either.

"I'm going to keep watch." Danny said, "just in case. It's still early evening and someone could possibly come by, and then I'll look for another hiding spot later."

"Fine, but are we seriously gonna sleep on the floor?" the Ninja asked, looking around, as if he expected to find a bed somewhere in the classroom.

"Don't be so girly," Jake laughed, as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Girly? Who me? Ha, I'm not girly," he answered offended, as he laid down on a table, with his back to Danny and Jake, "I just don't want my suit getting dirty."

Danny and Jake both grinned, then Jake rested his head under his wing pretending to sleep.

Jake only had to wait a few minutes, before Danny thought that both of them was sleeping, and then he left through the wall without a sound.

Jake waited for a few minutes, until he was sure that Danny wasn't coming back, then he left as well.

It took fifteen minutes before Jake found his way out of the school, he was thankful, and slightly confused, that there wasn't any alarms going off, when he coaxed the doors open or sneaked around in the hallways.

Jake hadn't dragoned down, if he ran into either Danny or Randy in his human form, they would really get suspicious, and his dragon senses could prove useful to avoid such an encounter.

When outside, Jake took off towards his hotel. His wound was slowly starting to act up again, so he sped up a bit.

When he was at the hotel, he flew to the window of his room and opened it, with difficulty, from the outside. He slid into his room and dragoned down, the bandage around his neck loosened, as it didn't fit him anymore, so he took it off. He found the first aid bag in his sports bag.

He searched through the potions in the bag, until he found one labeled 'physical healing' it contained a yellow, almost golden fluid. He drank the entire bottle, and the effect kicked in immediately, he could almost feel his wound growing back together.

Jake sighed, as the potion gave him an amazing sensation in his entire body. He just stood there for a few minutes, rubbing his neck where the wound had once been, when the sensation slowly began to leave his body, tiredness took over, and he laid down in his bed.

 _I've only been gone for a few minutes, they won't notice if I'm gone for a few more._ Jake thought, as his eyelids got heavy, and without a second thought, Jake fell asleep.

* * *

When Jake woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he felt great. He didn't feel any kind of soreness or aching, which was quite unusual for him. As the Am-drag he usually had some bruises or scratches from his many fights, that hurt a little, but right now he felt completely invulnerable.

He cracked open his eyes, not really wanting to get up, but he felt like he was forgetting something. He sat up in the bed with a yawn. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had been sleeping with his clothes on.

Suddenly the events from earlier dawned on him.

"Aw man," he exclaimed, as he dragoned up and slid out of his window in a rush. It was still dark outside, and he could see from the moon's position that he had only been sleeping for a few hours. with a little luck they hadn't noticed his absence yet.

Jake flew as fast as he could, and he arrived at the school in no time, he found his way back to the classroom and tiptoed in. Randy wasn't sleeping on top of the table anymore, instead he and Danny was standing in the middle of the classroom, both glaring at Jake suspiciously.

"Oh… hi guys… I… I was just…" Jake stammered.

"Just what?" Danny asked coldly.

"What the juice!" the Ninja suddenly exclaimed, both Jake and Danny looked at him confused by his choice of words, shortly forgetting the problem at hand, "Your wound! It's gone!"

"Oh… Um…" Jake started, cursing himself, he should have put the bandage back on to hide his missing wound, "I… I guess your art of healing just needed time to work."

"That's not possible, either my art of healing works instantly or not at all."

"Well, then it must have healed by itself." Jake tried.

"Yeah right," Danny said sarcastically, "Just tell us the truth, where were you?"

"I… I just went for a walk."

"And you didn't realize that your wound had healed?" Danny asked, clearly not believing Jake's story.

"I… Um… I'm sorry, but I have to get going, while it's still dark,"

"No, it's me who's sorry," Danny said, "I can't entrust you with the amulet."

"What?" Jake exclaimed surprised, "That's not your choice."

"Yes it is, it's me who has it," Danny said, as he held up the amulet.

"Please Danny, just give it to me." Jake said, mentally readying himself for a pounce.

"No," Danny answered simply. Jake didn't have time for second thoughts, he pounced, pinning Danny to the ground, Danny made himself intangible, but the effect of The-Fenton's-Make-Ghosts-Tangible-Ray was still working, and Jake was keeping a firm hold of Danny's arm, so he couldn't phase through the floor.

Randy pulled out his sword, but Jake was quicker, he pushed Randy over with a flick of his tail. Danny struggled to get up, but Jake held him down. He snatched the amulet from Danny's hand with his mouth, then he let go and ran.

"Sorry," he called back at them, when he reached the door, muffled because of the amulet in his mouth.

Danny and the Ninja's voices followed him, as he ran down the hallway, yelling for him to stop. Jake didn't stop though, he found the way, and took off as soon as possible.

Behind him he could smell that Danny was following him in the air, while the Ninja was following suit on the ground.

Jake, who was used to flying in New York at night, quickly shook off the two pursuers, then he hurried to his hotel room.

He grabbed his sports bag, made his bed and then he left some money, his keys and a note in an envelope in the reception, apologizing for leaving in the middle of the night.

He then left Amity Park flying back towards New York City, but Jake promised himself that he would be back, to apologize to Danny and Randy, when he had dropped off the amulet at Gramps' shop.

 **Thx for reading. :3**

 **Next chapter will be out asap. See ya. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **So… this is the chapter I have been waiting for! The entire reason for why I even wrote this fic and drew my story's cover image. XD**

 **Yes, you read right, the cover image is drawn especially for this chapter! (Although Jake isn't THAT big in my story, but yeah…)**

 **I really hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3**

 **Please review your thoughts! :P**

An exhausted Jake arrived in New York at midnight on his third night of flying. Jake had slept on haylofts or on the ground in the daytime, exactly like he had done on his trip in the other direction.

Jake didn't even consider going home before he visited Gramps' shop, he couldn't waste time waking up his parents just to say hi and then goodbye again. He was going to leave for Amity Park again as soon as possible.

Jake landed by his grandpa's shop, under the cover of the darkness and dragoned down, before he found a key in his bag and let himself in.

The shop was dark, but a light shone from in the back, where all the magic stuff were, so Jake went in there.

In the back of the shop Fu dog was standing on a chair with his back to Jake, he was stirring in a cauldron – like always - with some purple liquid in, while he mumbled something to himself.

"Yo Fu, the Am-drag's in the house." Jake exclaimed, and the little, grey dog turned at his voice.

"Kid! I knew you would make it… You did make it, right?"

"Of course, as I said, it was a piece of cake." Jake looked around, "where's G?"

"Oh yeah, not good."

"What is it?" Jake asked worriedly.

"He's meditating!" Fu dog mouthed, as he pointed back towards the shop.

"FU DOG! What's all this noise about?!" a grumpy grandpa entered the back of the shop, "Ah, young dragon, how was the trip?"

"It was a success," Jake said, as he showed Fu dog and his grandpa the amulet, or coin, or whatever it was supposed to be.

"Sorry to say it kid, but that isn't the coin." Fu dog said as he held up the amulet.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Don't worry kid, I'm just messing with you," Fu dog smirked, as he handed the amulet to Lao Shi.

"Not cool man! NOT COOL!" Jake glared.

"Yes, Fu dog's right, it's the right coin." Lao Shi transformed his hand holding the amulet into its counterpart dragon form, then he shot a burst of flames at it, melting it completely.

"What the heck, G?!" Jake exclaimed as he watched the amulet melt, "why?!"

"Because young dragon, this coin is a danger to every dragon on the planet, and only the fire of a real dragon can destroy it." When Jake just looked confused at him he elaborated, "If humans saw other humans turn into dragons, or ghost dragons, the existence of real dragons would be jeopardized."

"So… You both knew about this amulet's powers?"

"Of course, every magical creature knows about it, or at least almost every magical creature." Fu dog said, fixing Jake a stern look, "maybe you would have known too, if you read more books."

"We'll give this to the dragon council, as a proof of your success." Lao Shi said as he put the ruined amulet onto the table.

"Thanks Gramps," Jake said, scratching his neck, as he tried to think of a way to tell his grandpa and Fu dog about Danny and Randy. "Um… I met a ghost and a ninja guy in Amity Park, who helped me get that thing from the other ghost. And… Um… you see, I had to let them down to get the amulet. And… I… Um… You know, I have to go back to apologize and help them capture the ghost who got away." Jake finished.

"Does that mean that you have revealed your secrets to humans?!" Lao Shi asked, sounding angry.

"No, of course I havn't revealed my secret only my existence. And the ghost is technically not a human." Jake said, leaving out the fact, that Danny was half-human.

"Jake, you know that our secret is to be guarded with our lives. You can't just reveal yourself to people." Lao Shi said disappointedly.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Fu dog said, as he searched through some potions, before taking out a blue one, "This potion will erase every memory of magic from the person who drinks it."

"That's the potion you wanted me to sneak into Trixie and Spud's drinks." Jake said as he remembered the blue potion.

"Exactly, only this time you gotta actually use it." Fu dog commented, as he handed the potion to Jake.

"Yo, don't worry, Fu, I've got everything covered, say hi to my parents for me. See ya in a week or so." Jake said, before he left the shop.

Outside of the shop, Jake stared at the blue potion in his hand, _am I really going to erase their memory?_ He thought, as he put the potion into his bag, _only time will tell_.

Jake took off once again in the direction of Amity Park.

When Jake arrived in Amity Park, it was past midnight, and as far as Jake could make out, it was the night between Thursday and Friday.

Jake flew around in the town, trying to get a scent of either Danny or Randy. Finally, after an hour's search, Jake faintly caught the scent of them coming from the school.

Jake followed the scent, as he got closer, the sound of a combat reached Jake's ear, so he sped up.

As he got to the school, he landed by the main entrance, he picked the lock and went inside.

The empty hallway slightly echoed the sound of the combat, making it easier for Jake to find his way. He flew down the hallway, until he reached a door. The sounds were unmistakably coming from the room behind it.

Jake burst into the room behind the door, it was the school's sports center, a big hall with some p. e. equipment placed randomly in the room.

Danny and the Ninja was fighting Skulker and an army of ghosts, at least 100.

Danny was floating, while he with both hands shot multiple ghosts, who was all attacking him at once, while the Ninja was shooting the ghosts with his wrist ray and throwing balls, which froze the target on impact. Both of them had gained several injuries already.

Jake's sudden appearance distracted both the Ninja and Danny just long enough to give the ghosts an advantage.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Danny asked angrily, as he tried to shake off the five or six ghosts, who had jumped onto him.

Jake stretched his wings, as he jumped into the air to assist Danny.

"I'm sorry for taking the amulet," He said, as he helped Danny remove the ghosts, they were small and weak, but incredibly annoying, "but I had to do it."

"I don't trust you," Danny said simply, as he threw the last ghost of off him. Jake snorted offended.

"No need to get rude."

"Hey Guys! A little help?!" Randy shouted, the small ghosts surrounded him completely, while he was struggling to get rid of a few on his back.

Danny sent Jake a distrustful glare, before he flew to Randy's side, closely followed by Jake.

The three of them fought against the ghosts together. It turned out, that the ghosts were pretty stupid, they only attacked head on, and they didn't really use any ghostpowers, which made it easy for the trio to defeat them. The only problem was that there were so many.

"Where do they all come from?!" Jake asked, before he spew a stream of fire at the ghosts.

"It's Skulker's 'collection'," Danny said disgusted, sucking five or six ghosts into a thermos, "he has somehow mind wiped them or something, they're completely under his control."

"Then how do we defeat them?"

"Danny here thinks that if we capture Skulker in a thermos the ghosts will stop attacking." The Ninja broke into the conversation, as he kicked away a ghost, who was about to leap onto Jake. "But all these shoobs makes it kinda impossible."

"I think I've got an idea," Danny said thoughtful, "Run for Skulker when I say so, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused, while he knocked an attacking ghost over with a head-butt.

"Just do it, and don't you two dare to hold back. Ninja you have to capture Skulker in the thermos no matter what." Danny said, not leaving room for objections, as he turned in Skulker's direction.

"Do you still really think that you can defeat me and my collection of ghosts?!" Skulker laughed evilly, "I am the ghostzone's greatest hunter, and I will capture all of you!"

Danny inhaled deeply, before he let it all out accompanied by a piercing wail, which knocked over every ghost in it's way, including Skulker.

"Now," Danny almost whispered, as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Jake and Randy did not waver, as they ran towards Skulker, who had begun to pick himself up. Before Jake ran off, he noticed, that Danny was turning human again, probably because he had drained himself off energy.

The ghosts, who hadn't been knocked over by Danny's wail, apparently noticed that Danny was vulnerable, so they started attacking him.

Danny, who could hardly move, was quickly knocked unconscious, as the number of ghosts attacking him rose.

"Danny!" the Ninja shouted, as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Hold on, I'm coming!" the Ninja turned around to assist Danny.

"No! Randy! We gotta catch Skulker!" Jake shouted after him. The Ninja almost fell over, as he looked at Jake in shock. "Wha… oh…" Jake suddenly realized that he had said Randy, "oops…"

The Ninja just stared at him, seemingly too shocked to move.

"Look out!" Jake shouted, as Skulker fired a ghost ray towards Randy, but it was too late, Randy was flung across the floor, before he landed on top of the unconscious Danny, who had unwillingly transformed back into a human.

"Aw man," Jake said, as he mentally face palmed.

The ghosts was already circling Jake's two unconscious friends, so he forgot about Skulker, and instead he ran to his friends.

Jake jumped over the circling ghosts, landing on top of Randy and Danny, careful not to step on them, then he lowered himself, so the ghosts couldn't reach them.

Jake snarled at the surrounding ghosts, while he shot bursts of fire at them and knocked them over with his tail.

 _I can't keep this up forever,_ Jake thought as the ghosts, who he had just knocked over, stood up again, _I gotta defeat the root of the problem._

Jake grabbed the thermos from the floor, before he once again jumped over the ghosts, who was circling him, hoping that they would forget about Danny and Randy, and come after him instead. He made his way through the masses of ghosts towards Skulker.

He focused his chi and made three doppelgangers of himself. The doppelgangers knew what to do, as the four of them scattered in separate directions to surround Skulker.

"SKULKER!" the four dragons roared in unison, as they transformed their hands into their human counterparts to take of the lids of all four thermoses. Skulker, who had no idea of which thermos was real, could just stand by, as Jake caught him.

"Good riddance," Jake said, as he put the lid back on, and removed his doppelgangers.

The ghosts around him started to leave the sports center through the walls and ceiling, now that Skulker wasn't controlling them anymore.

Jake chased off the last few ghosts, before he went back to his friends and dragoned down.

Danny had gotten a nasty gash on his left arm, a few bruises and his left hand were bending in an unnatural way.

Jake took off Randy's mask, to check on him, and he was relieved to see that he was alright, except for a little cut on his cheek, a bigger cut on his shoulder and, of course, quite a few bruises. He put the ninja mask in Randy's pocket.

Jake found a first aid kit hanging on the wall next to a fire extinguisher, he took it and began bandaging Danny's left hand and then he attended both Danny's and Randy's wounds. When he finally finished, he drank one of Fu Dog's healing potions to heal his own wounds.

Jake dragoned up again, just in case one of them awoke, and laid down a few meters from them.

 _Well, it's going to be interesting when they awake._ Jake thought, as he rested his head on the floor, _some secrets will be revealed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is it, the last chapter.**

 **Originally, I didn't intend to make this story so long, but I guess I'm happy that I did. It has been a challenge for me to write in English, but great practice and it has been fun.**

 **Remeber to keep a look out for my future stories involving the secret trio :3**

 **Thank you all for reading, it truly means a lot to me, and a big thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed and faved my story, I'm so grateful that you did.**

 **I hope you'll share your final thoughts about the story :3**

 **Anyways thank you and enjoy the last chapter!**

The time went by, it felt like an eternity to Jake, but it was really just a few hours. Jake had begun to doze off, when he suddenly was startled wide awake by a familiar voice.

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" Randy exclaimed, as he sat up.

"Oh, hi…" Jake said awkwardly. Randy looked at him, as if he had never seen him before.

"Jake? Where… what happened? And who's that?" he asked confused, when he saw Danny(in his human form), who laid with his back to him.

"Well," Jake started, he was beginning to think it would have been a better idea to separate them, before they woke up, "You and Danny fainted, but don't worry, Skulker is caught."

The "But… Danny… his hair… It turned black… like his..." Randy said still confused, as he looked at the unconcious Danny, "I noticed just… just before…" Randy trailed off, as he quickly held his hand to his head and gasped. "MY MASK! WHERE'S MY MASK?!" Randy quickly got to his feet.

"YO, calm down,"

"You… YOU KNEW MY NAME! WHAT THE JUICE!? HOW!?"

"Well…"

"AND WHERE'S MY MASK?!"

"You see…"

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO DANNY?!"

"YO, CALM DOWN ALREADY!" Jake suddenly roared, "please," he added, when he saw the surprised and scared look on Randy's face - to be fair, Randy's only defense was his mask, he couldn't help feeling vulnerable without it.

"What's all the yelling about," a weak voice said from the floor next to them.

"Danny!" Jake exclaimed relieved.

"DANNY?!" Randy repeated shocked, "But… he… he's not… isn't he supposed to be a ghost?!"

That statement woke Danny up, he sat up quickly, wincing slightly from the pain of his wound and arm.

"Be careful, you were hurt." Jake said, ignoring Randy's confusion.

Danny looked down at himself and then at his friends, with a gawking look on his face.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Randy admitted.

Without a word, Danny disappeared. Jake sighed.

"Danny, I know your still here. Please let me explain." Jake said, as he looked directly at the invisible ghost.

"How do you…" Danny moved a bit to the right, still invisible, and Jake followed him with his eyes. "How do you know where I am?" Danny asked, as he made himself visible again. Apparently forgetting that he was still human.

"That's easy, I can smell you, hear your breathing and I can see you," Jake said, as he decided to tell his friends some of his secrets, now that they knew, that he knew their secrets, it only seemed fair.

"You can… SEE me?"

"Yeah, I have infrared vision," Jake answered simply. **(AN: The dragons in AD:JK do in fact have infrared vision, with which you can see ghosts.)**

"Seriously dude, where's my mask?" Randy cut in.

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's in your pocket," Jake said with a grin.

"Hold on… Mask?" Danny asked, as Randy took out the black ninja mask, "So… you're the ninja?"

"Duh, who else would I be? A stranger from the street?" Randy snapped back, but seemed to regret it afterwards, "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. Which reminds me, HOW IN THE CHEESE DID YOU KNOW MY IDENTITY, JAKE?!"

"Yeah, and how come you didn't seem surprised at my unmasking either?"

"Oh, you see, it was kinda an accident or well two accidents… I… Um… followed you Danny, but you followed me as well, so you can't get mad at that, and then I saw your transformation. And as for Randy, I guess I was just at the right place at the right time."

Both Danny and Randy looked like they didn't fully believe him, but they seemed to forget it again, as they continued their conversation.

"So, I trust my secret's safe with you guys?" Danny asked.

 _Maybe I should reveal myself._

"Of course, if mine is as well." Randy answered.

 _I know their secrets it would only be fair._

"Sure, Jake?" Danny's question ripped Jake out of his train of thought.

"Um… sure. I know how to keep a secret."

"Great," Randy said excitedly, "My name's Randy Cunningham by the way."

"And my name's Danny Fenton." Danny said, "Oh, I almost forgot, where's Skulker? Did he get away?"

"Jake caught him… after I fainted," Randy grinned, as he rubbed his neck.

"But… How? You can't use the thermos with those claws?" Danny asked confused.

"Yo, I guess I have a secret to share with the two of you, but it's really important that you tell no one, it's not just my life that's depending on it."

Danny and Randy both looked confused, as they agreed.

"Ok, but don't freak out."

"After seeing a person, who can turn into a GHOST on will, and a honkin' DRAGON, I don't think that anything can freak me out anymore." Randy said.

"How about a 'honkin' dragon, who can turn into a person on will" Jake laughed, earning confused looks from Danny and Randy.

Jake's body was engulfed with flames, as he transformed himself back into a human. Both Danny and Randy seemed too shocked to speak for a moment (very unusual for Randy).

"Dragons have the natural ability to transform into humans," Jake explained, as his friends only stared at him.

"Wait a second, your that guy from last week! From the hotel." Randy exclaimed.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I bumped into you on the street." Danny said.

"But you told me that your name is Spud." Randy said.

"I just couldn't tell you that my name is Jake. Spud's a friend of mine."

"How about the amulet, I still don't understand why you would steal it like that." Danny said sounding slightly distrustful.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that… but I had to deliver it to my grandpa. You see, I was send on this 'quest', to find the amulet."

"Why?"

"My grandpa said something about the amulet being dangerous for the dragons' secret and stuff, so he destroyed it. I guess that it is the best way to make sure that Aragorn doesn't get a hold of it again."

"Yeah, I guess. I think I should apologize to you Jake." Danny said, surprising Jake.

"What for?" Jake asked confused.

"For not trusting you,"

"Oh, that's fine, I probably wouldn't have trusted me neither." Jake grinned.

"Um… guys?" Randy said as he looked around, "I think we should get out of here, before we get blamed for vandalism or something." Jake and Danny looked around as well, the P.E. hall and most of the equipment in it was damaged.

"Good idea, we can go to my place," Danny said, as he got up, holding his wounded arm and sprained/broken hand to his chest. Randy stood up as well, holding his shoulder, which also had been wounded. Jake looked them over.

"Randy didn't you have some kind of ninja healing stuff? Can't you heal yourself and Danny?" Jake asked.

"Nope, it doesn't work that well when I'm wounded myself, it takes a lot of energy."

"Then let me help you guys," Jake said, as he changed back into his dragon form and crouched down to the floor, indicating for Danny and Randy to get on.

"That's not necessary," Danny objected, "I can fly myself,"

"Come on, you've just been unconscious, not to mention your left arm and hand." Jake reasoned, Danny still looked uncertain, "besides… Randy might need some company."

"Can you carry both of us?" Danny asked unsure.

"Sure, besides it's not that far."

"how… do you know that?" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Oh... um…" Jake grinned nervously, "anyways… we need to hurry before people wake up, we don't want any morning joggers to spot us, now do we?"

Danny sighed, then he and Randy crawled onto Jake's back, but as he began to walk, Jake suddenly remembered something. His bag! How could he have forgotten it, there were potions in it, which could have helped healing Danny and Randy.

"Just a sec," he said, as he changed direction.

"Woah, what is it?" Danny asked, as he grabbed one of the spikes on Jake's back, to prevent falling down due to the sudden movement.

"Sorry, I just forgot my bag." Jake said, as he put the bag around his neck, carrying it like a necklace, "Hey Danny, could you maybe make sure we're invisible? I don't want to risk getting seen."

"Sure," Danny said, making all three of them invisible and intangible, as Jake walked through the wall.

Jake took off, it was still night, but Jake was happy, that no one on the ground could spot him on the sky, due to the invisibility.

They arrived at Danny's house, and Jake landed on the street. Danny and Randy got off, and Jake turned human.

"What the juice is up with that sign?" Randy asked as he looked at the big sign on Danny's house with the words: 'Fenton Works' on it.

"Well, my parent are… ghost hunters." Danny said, as he scratched his neck.

"Ghost hunters? So… they don't know, that you're…"

"No, and they will never know." Danny said, "They think I'm at my friend's house, so we'll sneak into my room, Come on."

Danny grabbed Jake's and Randy's shoulders and made all three of them invisible and intangible, they went through the front door and up some stairs, before Danny led them through another door into his room.

Danny made them visible again by letting go of their shoulders.

"You're probably not going to tell us much, but I really wanna know about dragons." Danny said, before he sat down on his bed.

"I… I guess I could tell you a little," Jake said, as he and Randy sat down on the bed as well.

"Great! So where do you live?" Randy asked excited.

"I live in New York City with my parents and my little sister."

"Cool, are they dragons as well?"

"My sister is, and my grandpa, who's also my dragon master. He teaches me how to use my powers and stuff like that."

"How many dragons are there?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I dunno, every country has its own dragon, whose job is to protect the… um… 'citizens' of the country. So I guess there are a lot." Jake said, deciding to keep the existence of other magical creatures a secret for now.

"But… how come no one knows about them?" Danny asked confused.

"Duh, we're able to turn into humans."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were hurt, one sec." Jake said, suddenly remembering it.

Jake fetched his bag, opened it and began searching through it, until he found the first aid bag. He brought the bag back to his friends and started searching through it.

"What is that?" Randy asked, as he looked into the bag, filled with potions in different colors and sizes.

"It's different healing potions," Jake answered, as he searched for a special one among the rest, "Some's for sprains, some's for wounds and so on."

Jake found the one he had been looking for. A purple potion labeled: 'instant heal'.

"This potion heals any smaller wound it comes into contact with." Jake said, as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a little cut on his arm.

He poured some of the potion onto the wound, which instantly disappeared. The liquid then flowed down his arm, but instead of dripping down on the floor, it dissolved into nothing, as it left his arm.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jake said, grinning of their chocked faces, "here, pour it onto your shoulder," Jake said, as he gave the potion to Randy, who had a big cut on his shoulder.

Randy took the potion, looking suspicious at it.

"How does it work?" Danny asked, as he looked at the bottle.

"I'm not sure. I don't know so much about potions and magic."

"Magic? What the juice?" Randy asked confused.

"I'll explain later, just try the potion."

Randy looked at it again, before he poured some of it onto his shoulder. He and Danny watched amazed, as the cut vanished.

"Now it's your turn, Danny, you have a pretty nasty cut on your arm." Randy said as he passed Danny the bottle. Danny poured it onto his wound as well, before he gave it back to Jake.

"Actually, I have another potion for your hand, Danny," Jake said, as he searched through the labeled potions once again, finding the one labeled 'sprain'.

"Here, pour it over your hand, like the last one," Jake said, passing Danny the green potion. Danny poured and, like the last one, the potion dissolved into nothing after healing the sprain.

"Amazing," Danny said, as he held out his hand, opening and closing it.

"That's the cheese, can I see that?" Randy asked, as he took the first aid bag from Jake.

"wow, there's so many!" Randy exclaimed, as he searched through them, "What does this one do?" he asked, holding an orange potion without a label on it.

"That one boost a dragon's firepower for a limited time." Jake explained.

"Nice," Randy put it back and looked through the potions again. "How about this one?"

"How about reading the label?" Jake asked.

"It only says regrowth," he gasped excitedly, "can it regrow body parts?!"

"Um… no. It can regrow talons, scales, claws and even teeth on a dragon."

"Oh, how about this one, it reads: double."

"Oh, I didn't even know I had that one with me, it helps dragons create their double gangers, but I've already mastered mine. I don't know why Fu packed that one."

"Who's Fu?"

"Um… no one… I mean he's like… he helps me out sometimes, he knows pretty much everyone and he's great at making potions."

"How about this one?" Randy asked, clearly not listening to Jake. Jake stared at the little blue potion for a while.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, when he noticed Jake's face.

"Noth… nothing," Jake said as he looked away from the bottle. It was the potion Fu had made, which would make humans forget about everything magical they had seen. Gramps and Fu expected him to use it on Randy and Danny, to protect the secret.

Could he really use this on them? No, of course not. He knew their secrets, it was more than fair that they knew his secret as well.

"Jake?" Danny asked, Jake shook his head, realizing he had been zoning out.

"Sorry, it's just a… another healing potion,"

The three of them spend the rest of the early morning and day talking, all three of them revealed secrets, and all three of them promised never to tell another soul about them.

They talked about the Ghostzone, the Nomicon and Jake even told the others about magical creatures. Then they talked about their powers, and in Randy and Danny's case, how they got them. They talked about their friends and enemies, their daily lives and about who knew about their secrets and much, much more.

At the end of the next day, the three of them had become very close friends, already planning to meet up again in New York in a week's time. The transportation was no problem, Jake knew several spells and potions, that could create portals to wherever he wished.

In the end, the three of them became a special kind of friends. Although all of them had other friends that knew their secrets, it was something else for them to talk to other young 'heroes', who was trying to handle a secret double life. They could both talk to each other like normal teens and they could fight bad guys as an almost unbeatable trio.

Yes. That is what they are, the secret trio.

 **Thank you so much for reading my fic, I would love to get a little feedback, for future stories :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
